The Moon and the Sea
by Shining Dahlia
Summary: Marluxia get to see Port Royal before going to Castle Oblivion...but what?-songfic- Regina Spektor: Us


_**A.S: addicted to songfics now...=P I just hope they aren't ridiculous xD Enjoy.**_

_**No need to say that I don't own Kingdom Hearts and anything else in this fic? Ops, I already said it. ^_^**_

* * *

><p>."Xemnas... Surely your sense of 'stealth' is getting out of date... How could you imagine for me to watch silently all these people, WITH A BLACK COAT?" said Marluxia, to himself, looking down to the ballroom of Port Royal, where people were gathering to some sort of masked ball. He was imagining how he could mix himself in all that people... Without a mask and dressed in such an exotic way...<p>

.Then the music started... And the laughs... And the drinks, while Marluxia watched from a far away balcony.

."This is just not your game, isn't?" asked a voice that caused chills in Marluxia's spine.

."What? Luxord-san! Who send you? This is my mission!" said Marluxia, feeling terribly angry for the intromission of his bearded partner.

."Well... I just came on my own... Saix-san didn't gave me nothing to do..." said Luxord, souding like a lost child "So I just came to see how...".

."There's no need to help me!The last person I need now is you!".

.The balcony was very large and occupied two parts: one that gave vision to inside the ballroom and another, showing the ocean and the sky. Marluxia could still hear the music, so he wasn't worried to look to the people on the party... He needed to focus on Luxord now...

."Really?..." Luxord started walking towards Marluxia "Well, let me just stay here, in case you need...".

.At each step Luxord gave in his direction, Marluxia took a step back. Soon, he just found the balcony rail. Ops, no more steps back now...

."Stop... Looking to me... You are disgusting..." said Marluxia, trying to play his last card.

."Oh yeah... So that's why you are gasping..." Luxord eyes were extremely hypnotic, but Marluxia already survived to that.

."Let me go. There's no way...".

."Oh, I can't believe it!" exclaimed an excited Luxord "Marluxia, listen to this music! Come, dance with me, please!".

.Suddenly, soft tones from a far away piano started playing and Luxord jumped on Marluxia and they started dancing a weird type of waltz...Luxord dancing and Marluxia resisting...

**They made a statue of us**

."Listen..." whispered Luxord, holding Marluxia firmly, stroking his pink hair "Listen to what she is singing, please..."

**And put it on a mountain top  
>Now tourists come and stare at us<br>Blow bubbles with their gum  
>Take photographs have fun<strong>

**They'll name a city after us**  
><strong>And later say it's all our fault<strong>  
><strong>Then they'll give us a talking to<strong>  
><strong>Then they'll give us a talking to<br>Because they've got years of experience**

.Marluxia wasn't understading exactly what that song was saying but... Dancing with Luxord singing things in his ear wasn't so bad like he imagined... And there was the stars, of course...

**We're living in a den of thieves  
>Rummaging for answers in the pages<br>We're living in a den of thieves**

."We're living in a den of thieves..." whispered Luxord once more, scrathing Marluxia's cheek with his beard.  
>."You need to... You need to..." Marluxia tried, but he didn't wanted to say anything. He was feeling like he had a heart again...<p>

**And it's contagious**  
><strong>And it's contagious<strong>  
><strong>And it's contagious<strong>  
><strong>And it's contagious<strong>

.After that, they started dancing gracefully. Not feeling ashamed of themselves... Not feeling sad for their hearts... It's just a dance, after all...

**We wear our scarves just like a noose  
>But not 'cause we want eternal sleep<br>And though our parts are slightly used  
>New ones are slave labor you can keep<strong>

**We're living in a den of thieves  
>Rummaging for answers in the pages<br>We're living in a den of thieves  
>And it's contagious<br>And it's contagious  
>And it's contagious<br>And it's contagious**

.Marluxia could see, while the music was being played... He spinning in slow motion... The moon and the sea... Everything being in perfect harmony with that moment...

**They made a statue of us  
>They made a statue of us<br>The tourists come and stare at us  
>The sculptor's marble sends regards<br>They made a statue of us  
>They made a statue of us<br>Our noses have began to rust  
>We're living in a den of thieves<br>Rummaging for answers in the pages  
>We're living in a den of thieves<strong>

**And it's contagious**  
><strong>And it's contagious<strong>  
><strong>And it's contagious...<strong>

."And it's contagious..." whispered Luxord, while their movements began to fade with the music...

."And it's contagious..." replied Marluxia, trying to smile, but sounding extremely sad.

."It was funny, I suppose..." said Luxord, releasing Marluxia from his arms.

."No. It was terrible. Never say a word about this. Let's go RTC" and a dark corridor opened in the front of the pink haired man.

."Ladies first..." said Luxord, smilling evily.

."Fuc..." but before Marluxia could complete his sentence, Luxord pushed him in the portal, back to the castle.


End file.
